Two stars are brighter then one
by Tsuki-rose16
Summary: A girl in world of wizards, not knowing how to love, her father the evil monster Voldemort, her adoptive family the Malfoys, Her mother dead because of a Demon Shax, who was ordered by Voldemort because Prue left... even if she was pregnant. draco and oc
1. Chapter 1

Name: Selena-Amelia Penelope Daniella Prudence Rosanna Diana Malfoy (halliwell)

Age: 16

Birthday: August 21st

Likes: writing songs, stories and poems, playing guitar, keyboard, bass guitar and drums

Dislikes: Egosentric males, pure-blood mania, birthday balls and Draco Malfoy (they used to be friends) snobby, bitchy cows (Pansy and Millicent)

Appearance: Long black hair (down to middle of her back)

165 cm tall

Slim

Blue-grey eyes (warm not ice cold like malfoy's)

Georgous

Pale

Parentage: Tom Marvolo Riddle (Voldemort)

Pruedence Halliwell (Prue)

Powers: Telekinesis, Astaral projection, freeze time (molecular immobilizatin), Molecular Combustion (to blow up), premonition, levitation, empathy, telekintetick orbing, orbing, healing, force field, slow-motion, fire starter, telepathy, conjurer and shapeshifter

Other: - Her patronus is a **lion**

she has her nose, belly button and ears (the top too) pierced

her wand is ebony and pheniox (12 and 1/2 inches) (same as Harry and Voldemort's wand core same bird)

She has the japanese symbol of love as a birthmark

she was adopted by the malfoys

she's been home schooled for a year, attended Beauxbatons for two years then attended America's school of magic.

since she was home schooled, she is allowed to preform magic at home

She speaks Japanese, spanish, Gaelic, latin, portugese, french, german, sweedish, danish, finnish, mandirin, cantonese and russian

Draco don't speak sweedish

has every spell and magic book that has ever been published

**OWL's**

Ancient runes- O

Arithmancy-O

Astronomy-O

Charms- O

Care of magical Creatures- E

Defence against the dark arts- O

Divination- O

Herbology- O

History of Magic- O

Muggle Studies- O

Potions- O

Transfiguration- O


	2. Chapter 2

???: "Selena! Selena! Get your bloodtraitor ass down here!"

The first noise i heard this morning was my pure-blooded aunt calling me. I look at the calendar and saw the date. It was my birthday. I got up and had a shower. I got into my jeans and top did my make up and picked up my wand.

i put it in my back pocket and headed downstairs. Aunt Bellatrix was waiting impatiently at the base of the stairs.

Bellatrix: "Your birthday ball is tonight. you are to go shopping for five dresses. they will last you 2 years. your mother will take you."

Me: "yes aunt-sama."

mother came into the hall.

Mother: " we also have a surprise for you."

me: "what is it mother-sama?"

mother: "you will be attending hogwarts this year."

me: "thank you mother-sama."

Bellatrix: "Also, you'll have guests over tonight that Draco approves of."

Me: "thank you aunt-sama."

I bowed and headed to the kitchen. I grabbed a piece of toast and headed up to my room. I ate my toast then went to the painting of Evelyn Malfoy, the only Malfoy woman or malfoy ever to be placed in gryffindor. She married Abraxis Malfoy. Her portrait hung in my room. Only I knew what was behind the painting. My room was evelyn's old room. Abraxis was Evelyn's cousin. With pure-bloods, inter-breeding is normal. Everyone is inter related. Anyway behind the painting was a secret room that only the elves knew about. I even have my own garden. it's in a maze which was created to teach us about intelect and good choices. i aslo got tested with dark creatures. My garden is in the middle. you can see the garden from my room but no one can get in. See i set up a a fairy village and the faires protect the garden with their brand of magic. Only the kind hearted can enter. It's wonderful. I went into evelyn's old secret room, which was now mine. This was only thing that evelyn had managed to keep gryffindor. In truth, i didn't want to be in slytherin, I'd rather be in Hufflepuff then Slytherin. I started my story. I'm a famous author within the wizarding world. I have a japanese name. I wrote about muggle things and problems. you'll be amazed how much people read them. My last book was about a girl who has a brother with problems. Now i was starting the fourth book. the first one was her 5-10 years of age, the second was 10-13 years of age, the third 13-14 years of age and now i was workin on her 15-16 years old age.

"my ezams were on, the pressure was building for me to do well, i was feeling dizzy and blacked out...."

???: "SELENA! YOUR MOTHER'S READY TO LEAVE! GET DOWN HERE!!! YOU FILTHY BLOODTRAITOR!"  
Aunt Bellatix's deluced tones rang through the walls. She still hasn't realised that bloodtraitor doesn't insult me. I'm not like Draco anymore. I've never been superficial. I pretended like it affected me because if it didn't I'd be dead or worse. i put down my stuff and headed out.

Me:" Great Aunt Evelyn, Did you ever feel that you didn't fit into this family?"

Evelyn: "Yes child. I was always kinder, nicer, humble. I made firends with the "wrong" crowd. I was forced to marry Abraxis."

Me: "Is that advice or a warning?"

Evelyn: "make what you will of it."

me: "thanks aunt evelyn."

i left and headed out of my room. my wand was still in my back pocket as i headed down the stairs. Mother and "Draco" ( I really don't like hin. We were friends once, before father started lessons on how to be a male malfoy on Draco) were waiting.

Me: "I'm sorry for being slow, I couldn't find my wand."

Mother: "It's ok child. Now both of you grab my arms."

she grabbed our hands and i felt like i was being pulled through a tight tube. when i could breathe again, i saw the shops of diagon ally around us. Mother had let go of our arms, took a few steps and turned to face Malfoy and I.

Mother: "all of us are going to our vault, then Draco and I will get his robes, while you get what you need this year. here's your letter from hogwarts."

she passed me a letter. it had a couple of letters.

_Dear Miss Malfoy,_

_We have recieved word that you'll be attending Hogwarts this year. We have your records and your O.W.L's results from last year. please send word of subjects you wish take this year. _

_yours sincerly,. _

_Albus Dumbledore.  
_

the list was next.

_**you require:**_

_three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_one plain pointed hat (black) for daywear_

_one pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_one winter cloak (black, silver fastnings)_

_**books:**_

_the standard book of spells 1-7 by miranda goshawk_

_a history of magic (brittain) by bathilda bagshot_

_Magical theroy by adalbert waffling_

_One thousand magical herbs and fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_A beginners guide to transfiguration by emiric switch _

_magical draft and potions_

_fantastic beasts and where to find them_

_the dark forces: a guide to self-protection_

_**other:**_

_a wand_

_a cauldron (pewter, size 2)_

_one set glas or crystal phials_

_a telescope_

_one set of brass scales_

_**you can bring a cat, an owl or a toad.**_

Me: "mother, I have all of these, except the uniform. Could i go have a look a florish and blotts until your done shopping for Draco?"

Mother: "yes, you can get a few books too."

Me: "Oh, could i also get an owl? or maybe visit the joke shop?"

Mother: "fine... yes you may. These are rewards for your good grades. Maybe Draco take a leaf out of your book... or maybe books."

she laughed. I cracked a small smile.

Mother: "You know what. I'm going to let you wander about. I'll get your gold. There, have what i've got left from my last visit."

Me: " thank you mother-sama."

Mtoher: "it's also for you to buy a present."


	3. Chapter 3

I took the gold and headed to the bookstore. I looked in the bag that had the gold... and it was full.  
I remembered she came here yesterday. I grabbed a book off the shelf (Amarndo Dippit: Master or Moron). I started to read it and i enjoyed it; even if it was Rita Skeeter. I went up to the counter.

Clerk: "little girls like you shouldn't be reading Rita Skeeter."

Me: "I'm not exactly a little. I'm sixteen. Now if you could be so kind... i would like to buy this book."

Clerk: "yes Miss Malfoy... I'm shocked you don't own this book."

Me: " I own all the spell books... I don't own biographies or fictional books."

the clerk chuckled as i left the shop. i walked down the street and into the Weasley's joke shop. As soon as i did, all eyes were on me. I felt like one of those muggle animals in their muggle Zoos.

Me: "Why is everyone staring?"

a little boy in the crowd came out and stood in the front of the crowd.

Boy: "It's just that you are very pretty."

I smiled. The girls were glaring daggers while the boys were staring.

Me: "Well get on with what you were all doing."

I was now ignoring the staring and looked at the skiving snackboxes. there were trick wands, boxes of quills (self-inking, spell-checking and smart answer), reusable hangman, patented daydream charms, edible darkmarks, sheild hats, instant darkness powder, decoy dotoners, joke cauldron, love potions, pimple vanisher (dude... i would never need that. i never got pimples.), pygmy puffs and more. I grabbed some quills, a deluxe package of skiving snackboxes, instant darkness powder and decoy dotoner. after i paid for those items, i headed up the street. My mother was just leaving the shop Madam Malkins (which a huge man i knew to be hagrid was standing outside the store. Draco complained about him all the time... even tried to get him fired.)

Me: "Mother, what is wrong? wasn't Draco meant to be getting robes?"

Mother: "Since scum like mudbloods shop here, we'll go to get your and Draco's stuff from Twillight and Taffings."  
Me: "Ok mother-sama."

Mother:" after all taht, I'm going home. You can stay a while, but be home by 6. your ball starts at 7."

Me: "yes mother-sama."

Mother: "now let's get your robes."

I nodded and followed her. Draco had found his "friends" and walked away. I walked into Twillight and Taffings after my mother had entered. I looked around and saw all these beautiful dresses. they were all surreal, just like a fairy tale.

Me: "Mother, i think i found the dresses that i want."

I showed her the dresses that i liked. I got a white one, a white and black one, a really stunning red a blue one, two light blue ones, a really cute black top with a patterned bottom, an emerald one and a black one.

Clerk: "What lovely choices your daughter made. what size?"  
Me: "I'm a sixteen in the top, 12 in the bottom."

Mother: " I'd also like 1st year robes in the same size please."

the clerk worked his magic and everything i had wanted, was now packed in a box. Mother paid for them and walked out of the store.

Mother: "Now i'll take these back to the manor . Now what you bought before this, you keep with you. Now remember you have to be back by 6:00 but i recommend that you be back before then. see you at the party."

She disapparated and i walked down the ally way after she had left. I went into the Apothrancy to stock up on ingredients. I also got a pair of dragonhide gloves. I never needed them in school of magic. I went into the magical pet store. I really needed an owl. I looked at them and the one that called to me was the most georgous owl i had ever laid my eyes on. It was a beautiful shiny black owl with eyes like emeralds. it reminded me like crystals i studied. Emeralds and onyx.

Me: "you know what? I'm going to call you Helena after my favourite character from the half-blood shakespeare's play a midsummer night's dream."

the name just rolled off my tounge, like the owl wanted to be named that. I paid the owner and took helena to a bench.

Me: "Helena... it's your lucky day. i need you to take a letter to professor dumbledore."

i grabbed a piece of parchment from my bag.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore, _

_I wish to take defense against the dark arts, herbology, potions, divination, ancient runes, muggle studies, charms, transfiguration, arithmancy, astronomy and history of magic. If needed, i have a time turner to help with the timetable. It was given to me in my fourth year of magic school. _

_yours sincerly, _

_Selena Amelia Malfoy. _

I tied the letter to Helena's leg. she flew off leaving me and her cage behind her.

Me: "Godspeed."


End file.
